


Pain that Follows... Joy that comes After art

by Sinlesschick6



Series: Joy Follows [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nemeton, Nudity, The Hale Fire, stiles' butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlesschick6/pseuds/Sinlesschick6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Scribbles for my story Pain that follows... Joy that come After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Stiles walked on. As Stiles felt the heat. As Stiles watched men risking their skins trying to fight the flames. As Stiles coughed his little lungs out breathing in the smoke. As Stiles stopped, he noticed him. 

The boy was facing what used to be his home, which was now being used as a bonfire for the gods. He was dressed in all black, head to toe. Even his hair was black. The teen stood, unmoving, in front of a grave sight.

Stiles wasn't sure if he would have called to the teen or walked to him, but before he could decide- 

"Dammit Stiles!" His father cursed. "I told you to stay in the car!"

The next thing he knew he was being lifted by his father and taken back to the cruiser. 

Not before he glanced back at the boy. Who was now turned back at him. 

The despair in his face wasn't hidden, but he was still beautiful. It was strange how the teens eyes seemed to glow a greyish green. This scene was true angst. And just as Stiles blinked, it was all gone, along with the boy.

 

Until Stiles brought it back to life. It haunted him, even now as an adult. He remembers it all, he remembers everything.

The tall flames reached the sky. The house was mostly consumed by fire. And of course the boy who looked back at him. Pain seeping out of him.

That's exactly how Stiles painted it. He doesn't feel any sense of pride once he's done, even though it's a brilliant piece. He knows that it only brings pain.


	2. Kanima Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's kanima mask.


	3. Something Cheery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really did love that smoothie Laura made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I needed a cute Stiles pic.


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is shower day.
> 
> Every Wednesday Stiles allows himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are 3 of the same pic, just added more.

 

 


	5. Lydia Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry Blonde Root Goddess?


End file.
